Pustynny ziew cz.2
Pustnny zwiew cz.2 Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowej Trasie. Poznaliśmy 24 uczestników, którzy ponownie wezmą udział w podróży dookoła świata. Zostaną podzieleni na 3 zespoły: Amerykanie Europejczycy Reszta Świata O tym kto będzie w jakiej drużynie, a kto odpadnie dowiemy się dzisiaj w Totalnej... Porażce... Nowa Trasaaa! Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Pustynia Gobi - wyścig Zaczął się wyścig, na czoło wysunęli się Eva z Courtney, tuż za nimi Jo z Amandą i Heather z Haroldem. Na szarym końcu Owen i Noah oraz B i Lightning. Noah: Rany, kiepsko to widzę. To przez ciebie Owen. Owen: Sorry, stary. Noah: Trudno, jak przegramy to przynajmniej będziemy mieli spokój od Chrisa. Lightning: Że też akurat musiałem wybrać ciebie, B. B wzruszył ramionami. Noah: Ciekawe za ile dotrzemy do mety, Lightning. Lightning: Taa.. bardzo ciekawe. Tymczasem w czołówce. Heather: Jazda, jazda. Klepie wielbłądowi po tyłku. Harold: Ale chcesz wygrać.. Heather: Cicho! Kieruj nim. Harold: Tak jest, pani. Eva/Courtney i Jo/Amanda walczące łeb w łeb. Eva i Jo zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Nagle obok nich, niespodziewanie wyprzedzają je Izzy z Ann Marie oraz Brick z Dawn. Izzy gadała coś do wielbłąda, a Dawn głaskała go po łbie. Ann Marie: Yeah! I to mi się podoba. Brick: Dobra robota, Dawn. Izzy/Ann Marie i Brick/Dawn wysunęły się na prowadzenie. Eva i Jo się wściekły i walnęły ze złością w zwierzęta, aż te się nagle zatrzymały. Amanda i Courtney poleciały daleko przed siebie. Amanda i Courtney: Aaaa... Wylądował głowami na jakiejś górce piasku. Xavier i Casper: Nara frajerki. Przemknęli obok nich, tuż za nimi również Heather/Harold, Mike/Zoey i Trent/Tamara. Tamara: Haha.. dobrze ci tak Amando, frajerko. Trent: Uważaj bo zaraz tak samo wylądujesz. Tamara: Nie zrobisz tego. Słodkie oczy. Trent: Eh.. Mike: Narazie nieźle nam idzie Zoey. Zoey: Tak 5 miejsce narazie. Podbiega do nich wielbłąd z Trentem i Tamarą. Tamara: Orientuj się. Zepchnęła Zoey z wielbłąda. Mike: Ej, to nie fair. Tamara: Teraz to my jesteśmy na 5 miejscu. Trent: On ma racje to było nie fair. Tamara: Oj tam, tak trzeba. Przypomnieć ci co robiłeś w 2 sezonie... Trent: Nie musisz, pamiętam to doskonale. I dostałem za swoje. Ciebie też to czeka. Tamara: Napewno nie teraz. Mike się zatrzymał i wrócił z wielbłądem do Zoey. Obok nich przemknęły Jo z Amandą. Jo: Heh.. a ten jak zwykle pomaga jej. Amanda: Szkoda że nie jestem z nim w drużynie.. Jo: Coś mówiłaś? Amanda: Nic, nic. Owen/Noah i B/Lightning gdzieś bardzo daleko z tyłuuu... Zauważają 2 stojące w miejscu wielbłądy. Noah: Ciekawe czyje to.. Były to wielbłądy Geoffa i Bridgette oraz Tylera i Lindsay, którzy mieli gdzieś zadanie. Woleli się całować. Owen: Jednak nie przegramy, ziomy. Noah i Lightning: Obyś miał racje. Wielbłądy Noaha/Owena i Lightninga/B wysunęły się na 9 i 10 miejsce. Kamera wskakuje na lecącego helikopterem Chefa razem z Chrisem, który trzyma GPS i wiedział gdzie kto jest. Chris: Narazie sytuacja wygląda tak: 1 miejsce: Ann Marie/Izzy 2 miejsce: Brick/Dawn 3 miejsce: Casper/Xavier 4 miejsce: Heather/Harold 5 miejsce: Tamara/Trent 6 miejsce: Jo/Amanda 7 miejsce: Mike/Zoey 8 miejsce: Eva/Courtney 9 i 10 : Noah/Owen oraz B/Lightning 11 i 12 : Tyler/Lindsay oraz Geoff/Bridgette Chef: '''Może powinieneś coś zrobić z tymi na szarym końcu, bo ten wyścig nigdy się nie skończy. '''Chris: Tak, masz racje. Ale nie teraz. Odlatują gdzieś.. Courtney trzyma się za głowę i krzyczy na Evę. Courtney: Brawo, przez ciebie zostaliśmy w tyle. Masz szczęście że mam pewien plan.. Eva: Niby jaki? Courtney: Przekonasz się. Courtney włączyła palmtopa z nagranym dźwiękiem Izzy, gadającą do swojego wielbłąda i ich wielbłąd natychmiast ruszył do przodu. Jo/Amanda zaczęły doganiać Tamarę/Trenta. Amanda: Teraz zobaczymy kto jest frajerką. Jo: Tak jest, dołóż jej. Byli już łeb w łeb. Amanda rzuciła się na Tamarę i obie zleciały na piasek. Amanda: Masz za swoje. Tamara: Idiotko, obie zleciałyśmy przez ciebie. Trent i Jo się nie zatrzymali. Trent: Nie mam zamiaru czekać na tą psycholkę. Jo: Ja też nie chce przegrać. Amanda i Tamara: Ej! Nie zostawiajcie nas. Jo pomachała im na dowidzenia i była już daleko z przodu, a obok niej Trent. Amanda i Tamara ruszyły na własnych nogach niezadowolone za nimi. Obok nich przemknęli Mike/Zoey. Zoey: I co, masz za swoje. Zoey pokazała gest Kozakiewicza w stronę Tamary. Mike: Ten gest był nie potrzebny. Zoey: Oj tak, masz racje ale wkurzyła mnie. Ruszyli do przodu, aż nagle wyprzedziły je Eva/Courtney, których wielbłąd szybciej szedł. Mike i Zoey spojrzeli na to ze zdziwieniem. Casper popatrzał się za siebie a tam Heather/Harold zaczynają ich doganiać. Casper: 'Ej Xavier państwo H. nas doganiają. '''Xavier: '''Ruszaj się. wielbłądzie. ''Klepał go, próbując przyspieszyć tempo, nic to nie dało. Heather/Harold ich dogonili '''Heather: Nie macie ze mną szans. Harold: I ze mną.. Heather: Mówiłam masz siedzieć cicho! Casper: Xavier zrób coś! Xavier: Eh, zawsze ja.. Xavier wyciągnął jakiś patyk i trafił nim w oko wielbłąda Heather/Harolda.Wielbłąd się nagle zatrzymał i zaryczał. Heather: Psia krew. Harold: Spokojnie, ja jestem. Harold zszedł z wielbłąda i podszedł sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku z jego okiem, a Xavier/Casper spokojnie pomknęli dalej utrzymując swoją pozycje. Ann Marie/Izzy i Brick/Dawn walczący o pierwsze miejsce. Ann Marie: Nie możemy przegrać z tą dziwaczką Dawn. Izzy: Wielbłąd mówi że już szybciej nie może. Dawn: Wasz może nie, za to nasz.. Dawn szepła coś do wielbłąda, a ten przyspieszył nieco tempo. Brick i Dawn przybili piątkę. Ann Marie: Och, co za beznadzieja. Izzy: 2 miejsce też jest dobre. Ann Marie spojrzała na nią spod byka. Brick/Dawn coraz bardziej się oddalali. Brick zauważył coś przed nimi. Brick: Coś tam jest, to musi być meta. Wygraliśmy! Dawn: Hura! Brick/Dawn zbliżyli się do tego, była to zwykła tablica na której pisało: 1.Jesteście już po Mongolskiej stronie Pustynii Gobi. 2.Do mety zostało wam 10 km. 3.Uważajcie na.. Dalej napis był zamazany i nie dało się go odczytać. Brick/Dawn ruszyli przed siebie, kilka metrów za nimi byli Ann Marie/Izzy, które również przeczytały tablicę. Chris i Chef podlatują do mizyjących się cały czas Bridgette i Geoffa oraz Tylera/Lindsay. Chris przez megafon: Dalej ruszać się! Chris rzucił w Lindsay i Geoff'a jakimś kamieniem że ci zemdleli. Bridgette: Coś ty zrobił Chris ? Chris: To co trzeba, macie się ruszać. Większość już jest blisko mety, a wy zostaliście daleko w tyle! Bridgette: Uch, no dobra. :' Ma racje, w końcu gramy o milion. ''Tyler i Bridgette wzięli na swoje barki nieprzytomnych Lindsay i Geoffa, posadzili ich na wielbłądy i ruszyli wreszcie z miejsca. Chris spojrzał na GPS'a. '''Chris: Hmm... Brick/Dawn, Ann Marie/Izzy, Xavier/Casper, Jo, Trent, Eva/Courtney, Mike/Zoey - mineli już Mongolską stronę. Chef: Hah.. nawet nie wiedzą co ich tam czeka.. Chris: Dokładnie.. Śmieją się złowieszczo oboje. Harold dalej sprawdza zwierzę, a Heather czeka zniecierpliwona, zauważa że doganiają ich Noah/Owen i B/Lightning. Heather: Szybciej do licha, nawet te grubasy B i Owen nas przegonią. Harold: Już jest okej, ruszamy. Wielbłąd odzyskał wzrok w oku i ruszyli przed siebie, natychmiast oddalając się od doganiających ich par. Noah: '''Ech a już prawie ich mieliśmy. '''Owen: Grunt że nie jesteśmy ostatni. Noah: Właśnie apropos ostatniego miejsca.. Owen gazy na B i Lightninga. Owen: Tak jest! Owen wycelował tyłkiem na nich i puścił bąka, a smród spowodował że Lightning i B upadli na ziemię. A ich wielbłąd się zatrzymał. Noah: Dobra robota, jednak się na coś przydałeś. Owen: Hehe.. Gdy oni ruszyli do przodu, zostawiając B i Lightninga... Amanda i Tamara, które były dość daleko za nimi.. Tamara: Przez ciebie, teraz musimy iść piechotą i jesteśmy prawie ostatni. Amanda: Mówisz to już któryś raz, pozatym te 2 parki całuśne napewno nas nie przegonią. Nagle ku ich zdziwieniu na horyzoncie pojawiają się Bridgette z Tylerem. Bridgette: Jakieś 2 laski widzę czy mi się wydaje. Tyler: Nie wydaje ci się, ja też je widzę. Tamara i Amanda do nich machają, chcąc żeby się do nich dosiąść. Bridgette: Chyba trzeba im pomóc. Tyler: Niech będzie, a co tam. Bridgette i Tyler podchodzą na wielbłądach do dziewczyn. Tamara dosiada się do Tylera i Lindsay, a Amanda do Geoffa i Bridgette. Po czym ruszają dalej. Tymczasem Brick/Dawn pewnie zmierzający po zwycięstwo.. Dawn: Wyczuwam tu złą chakrą i czyjąś obecność. Brick: Chodzi ci o tych za nami. Dawn: Oczywiście że nie.. Brick: Ja tu jestem, obronię nas. Dawn: Naprawdę? Brick: Oczywiście.. Obserwują ich z daleka jacyś ludzie na koniach. Ann Marie/Izzy kilkaset metrów dalej. Wielbłąd nagle się zatrzymał bez powodu. Ann Marie: Co jest czemu on się zatrzymał? Spytaj go Izzy.. Izzy: Już się robi. Izzy zaczęła do niego gadać, a ten po chwili zawył. Izzy: Mówi że tu być groźni tubylcy, którzy kiedyś zabić jego rodzinę. Ann Marie: Tubylcy, nie podoba mi się to.. Każ mu szybko iść dalej. Izzy zrobiła to co kazała jej Ann Marie i zwierzę ruszyło szybkim tempem. Noah z Owenem dotarli do miejsca z tablicą. Noah: Super, co my tu mamy. Noah czyta i drapie się po głowie. Owen: Ciekawe na co mamy uważać. Noah: Właśnie próbuje sobie przewidzieć a ty mi przeskadzasz.. A zresztą pewnie chodzi o jakieś zwierzęta.. Ruszyli dalej, a gdzieś tam daleko B próbuje obudzić Lightninga. Lightning: Co się stało? B złapał się za nos i pokazał na tyłek. Lightning: A no tak, trzeba dogonić tą mendę Noaha i dać mu do wiwatu.. B i Lightning siadli na wielbłąda i ruszyli. Caspera/Xaviera, Jo, Trenta, Evę/Courtney dzieliło zaledwie kilka metrów. Casper: Szlak doganiają nas następni, jakaś większa grupka.. Xavier: Spokojnie zajmę się nimi jak się zbliżą tylko. Jo: Mam was. Dogoniła Xaviera/Caspra. Trent: Ja tam wolę zostać z tyłu.. Trent zatrzymał na chwilę wielbłąda, dając się wyprzedzić Evie/Courtney. Eva: Heh, a ten co ? Courtney: Napewno coś kombinuje, nas nie nabierze. Eva/Courtney dogoniły Jo i Xaviera/Caspra. Jo: To znowu wy.. Eva: Tak my, a ty masz przesrane. Eva walnęła Jo, ta po chwili jej oddała. Zaczęły się uderzać i upadły. Xavier i Casper zaczęli się śmiać i ruszyli dalej, za nimi Trent. Courtney zatrzymała wielbłąda czekając na Evę. Xavier: Hah.. ułatwiły nam sprawę. Trent będący za Xavierem/Casperem usłyszał jakiś tupot konii za sobą. Widział jakieś tajemnicze postacie, które doszły do Courtney,Evy i Jo. Tyler/Lindsay/Tamara i Geoff/Bridgette/Amanda zaczynają doganiać B i Lightninga. Lightning: Kurna doganiają nas. B zwrócił mu uwagę, że przed nimi tablica. Lightning się zbliżył do niej i wyjął mazak, którym zamazał punkt nr.3 :' No co nie mogę przegrać.. ''Lightning szybko wrócił na wielbłąda i ruszyli dalej. Do mety dochodzą ich Brick i Dawn. '''Brick: Tak wygrałem, kto jest mistrzem. Dawn: Wygraliśmy jak już, i to dzięki mnie. Brick: A no tak, sorki.. Chris przylatuje helikopterem. Chris: No wreszcie mamy kogoś na mecie. Brick i Dawn jesteście w drużynie A. Brick; Drużyna A ? Chris: Jak wszyscy dojdą to dostaniecie trzy nazwy do wybory. Narazie jesteście drużyną A. Brick: Aha, spoko. Ann Marie/Izzy dochodzą po 10 minutach. Chris: Ann Marie i Izzy, drużyna B. Stańcie tam. Ann Marie: Mam być z tą wariatką ? Chris: Trzeba było być z kimś innym w parze. Ann Marie: Super.. Niezadowolona Ann Marie stanęła obok rozradowanej Izzy. Heather i Harold zauważają jakichś ludzi przed sobą. Heather: To rywale, dalej wielbłądzie. Wielbłąd ruszył do nieznajomych. Były to Mongolskie zbóje, wszyscy leżeli pobici i zamroczeni. Retrospekcja.Kamera pokazuje jak Eva, Jo i Courtney biją się z nimi. Harold: Ciekawe kto ich tak pobił.. Heather: Nie obchodzi mnie to, ruszamy dalej. Do mety dochodzą Casper/Xavier i Trent. Chris: 'Casper i Xavier, drużyna C. Trent do drużyny A. ''Trent podchodzi do Bricka i Dawn, podnosząc rękę w geście przywitania. Dochodzą również Jo, Eva/Courtney. '''Chris: Jo, drużyna A, Eva i Courtney - drużyna B. Brick; Eh, znowu ty.. Jo: Tak ja. Masz coś przeciwko ? Brick prychnął, a do mety dochodzą Mike/Zoey. Chris: Mike i Zoey - druzyna C. Zoey: Super. Po paru minutach dochodzą Heather i Harold. Chris: Oboje do drużyny B. Mija trzecia godzina od przybycia Heather/Harolda, a na horyzonczie pojawiają się Noah/Owen, tuż za nimi wściekły Lightning i B. Zaś trochę dalej dwa "trójkąty": Tyler/Lindsay/Tamara i Geoff/Bridgette/Amanda. Lightning: Nie mogę przegrać i odpaść. Wszyscy zbliżyli się do siebie. I przekroczyli metę w tym samym momencie. Chris: No tak, potrzebny nam fotofinisz. Chris patrzy na kamarę, która go pokazuję. Chris: A więc tak... Lightning i B do drużyny B, Noah i Owen do drużyny A. Chris: Odpadają... Amanda i Tamara zdenerwowane. Chris: '''Geoff i Lindsay, ponieważ śpią. Amanda do druzyny A. Tyler, Bridgette i Tamara do drużyny C. '''Bridgette: Nie, dlaczego on. Tyler: Dlaczego ona.. Chris: A teraz pora na nazwy... Wyciąga kartkę. Chris: Drużyna A - Amerykanie, Drużyna B - Europejczycy, Drużyna C - Reszta Świata. Chris: Wracamy do samolotu, wszyscy. Samolot Wszyscy wrócili do samolotu. Cody i Cameron wnieśli półprzytomnych Geoffa i Lindsay. Geoff i Lindsay: Co się stało.. Cody: '''Nic, pozatym że odpadliście. '''Geoff i Lindsay: Jak to?! Geoff: '''A co z Bridgette ? '''Lindsay: Gdzie jest Tyler ? Cody: Chris kazał mi wręczyć wam to.. Wręcza im spadochrony. Cody: 'Radził bym wam skoczyć teraz póki samolot nie ruszył. ''Samolot w tym samym momencie ruszył. '''Cody: Za późno. Geoff: Musze się pożegnać z Bridgette. Lindsay: A ja z Tylerem. Tyler i Bridgette przychodzą razem z Chrisem. Chris: Wiecie co macie zrobić Geoff i Lindsay ? Geoff i Lindsay: Tak, ale najpierw.. Oboje całują swoje drugie połówki(Bridgette i Tylera), po chwili skaczą. Chris: Pierwsze osoby odpadły, co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku o tym dowiecie już niedługo w Totalnej... Porażce... Nowa Trasaa..